The Other Kurosaki
by Pernshinigami
Summary: When Ichigo goes to visit his cousin Miki, he and the gang are given a factfinding mission, discover the origin of mysterious monster attacks in Yokohama and determine if they're a threat. Along the way, Rukia develops a disturbing affection for one "Bunny of Doom" and Byakuya makes a surprising monster friend. Yaoi Ichi/Bya, Masaru/Touma
1. Chapter 1

"NO NO NO A MILLION TIMES NO!" Hitsugaya protested. "I'm NOT going on an assignment with him!" Hitsugaya jabbed a finger at Ichigo. "Not after the bullshit prank Kurosaki pulled last month."

"what, mixing sake with your tea? That was Rangiku's idea." Ichigo giggled.

"I can punish Rangiku, but there's /nothing/ I can do to keep you from doing it again."

Renji snickered.

"This is not a request Hitsugaya taichou." Yamamoto said quietly. "In three days, Ichigo Kurosaki will be traveling to Yokohama to visit his cousin Miki Kurosaki. You will be spending that time along with him trying to get to the bottom of the matter of these strange monsters showing up in Yokohama."

Hitsugaya sighed. Oh well, at least he wasn't the only captain going. Byakuya was coming along too.

Byakuya smiled a small, smug smile, thinking of Rukia's suggestion a couple of days back.

**Flashback**

"You should go on the mission too Onii-sama, and see if you can finally make Ichigo yours!"

Byakuya snorted. "I could have him any time I wish, what makes you think I actually want him."

"I heard you moaning his name last night." Rukia glared. "And seen you staring at his ass as he's walking away. I've seen you /blush/ when he comes up in conversation. In a way I never thought I'd see. Hisana wouldn't want you to be sad forever would she?"

"No..."

"And nobody will honor your devotion to her more than Ichigo will."

Silence.

"He's been having wet dreams about you too."

"And how do you know of this?"

"I slept in his closet when I visited last. Remember? I heard him moaning sensually in his sleep, moaning /your/ name."

"I am... unsure."

"Onii-sama... you two are very alike, I can only hope you get up the courage to fight through your grief and try."

"You are good for each other Byakuya." Senbonzakura carried a tray of tea in, and served the two shinigami and Sode no Shirayuki. The two shinigami and their zanpakuto sipped the traditional drink, from the traditional ceramic cups.

So Byakuya decided, to try and make Ichigo Kurosaki /his/, with Senbonzakura's enthusiastic endorsement.

**end flashback**

Byakuya sighed. "In the end, the final assessment is mine and Ichigo's. There will be little combat unless a hollow appears, this is merely a fact finding mission."

~ Three days later ~

Miki Kurosaki, secretary, dispatcher and machine operator at Digital Accident Tactics Squad or DATS and partner to Pawnchessmon Black sighed, staring at the little bed and studio she'd put together in the attic of a DATS safehouse for Pawnchessmon Black. This little place would be hosting Ichigo's friends, Yuzu, Karin and her /crazy/ uncle Isshin. The last time he visited her, she almost got evicted because of the damage he did kicking in the window to kick Ichigo early in the morning.

"Now I want you to stay up here when they're home. In the morning I'll tap the drainpipe outside three times, when that happens, thats when you come down for work. Yoshino will be picking us up in the car. And there will be a sweatshirt and blanket for you to hide under if people come nearby. If someone finds you, stand very still and pretend to be an old suit of armor, okay?" Miki asked.

"awww but Miki, I want to come with you... why can't I meet your cousin?"

"Because they don't know about Digimon. I'm sorry Pawnchessmon. Don't worry, I've arranged for some visitors to sneak in and keep you company." Miki gave pawnchessmon black a kiss on the cheek. "You're like a little brother to me, not just a partner, so don't worry I'd never leave you out in the cold."

Diiiiinnggg dong!

Miki ran to the window. Ichigo was there. "hey cousin Mouse! Get down here and come meet my friends."

"Funny, I invited some friends of mine from work to come and meet you!" Miki pulled her head in. Ichigo always called Miki "Mouse" as a joke.

Pawnchessmon Black sighed, plopping down in the hidey hole in the attic. This was going to be a lonely two weeks. But the affectionate reassurances calmed the anxious digimon down.

Miki opened the door, hugging Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu, and Isshin. "Welcome uncle, cousins and... er... friends..."

In gigai, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Rukia and Renji looked rather odd. Rukia and Renji had had plenty of experience with human dress. So had Hitsugaya. But Byakuya was wearing a suit and tie, several conspicuous and expensive pieces of jewelery, and a mismatched vintage Yale jacket sold in New Haven in the 1950s. (1) Orihime, Uryu and Sado were hanging around as support as well. The group greeted Miki with huge grins.

"I had to borrow a company house just to accommodate you all." Miki chuckled. "C'mon in."

"Right, cousin Miki, these are my friends Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, Sado Yasutora, Toshirou Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, and Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki." Ichigo introduced them one by one. "My friend Rangiku had work but she might be joining us later."

"Its very nice to meet you." Rukia beamed, preening.

Korodo was hanging from her shoulder by a detatchable strap that Uryu had given him. Ririn and Nova were hiding in Uryu's backpack. Ririn peeked out from under the flap, while Nova might as well be asleep, splayed out on his back in the bag. She peered jealously at Miki, then realized she was being jealous of Ichigo's cousin! It wasn't like Ichigo could date a relative. And why... WHY DID HE NEVER NOTICE HER FOR ALL SHE DID DURING THE BOUNT WAR! "its no use, I'm just an animated doll, I'll never get Ichigo's attention all to myself."

"C'mon in, I'm sorry I haven't started dinner, been getting some paperwork from my job done. Just finished it when you arrived."

Ichigo and the others followed her in. "Don't worry about dinner! I'll do it! You guys just have fun okay?" Yuzu skipped merrily off to the kitchen.

"I think I'm gonna play soccer, Toushiro-kun, will you come with me? You've /got/ to show me how you control the ball so well." Karin beamed.

"Later Karin, sorry I want to socialize with Kurosaki-chan a bit. We /are/ here to visit her."

"Suit yourself."

By the time the car from DATS stopped in front of the company owned house where they were staying, Yuzu had made a big meal of fried eggs, chicken and rice.

And this was the first thing to catch Agumon's attention. "FRIED EGGS!" The digimon squealed.

Megumi and Masaru had to both hold Agumon back from rushing into the house and begging like a spoiled dog or cat.

"Agumon, quiet!" Masaru told him. "Miki's cousin and his friends don't know about digimon!"

"Miki set up the attic for the digimon to hang out in, heating, water to drink, food, and amusement. So please try not to give her away?" Begged Masaru.

"but... ANIKIIII..." Agumon whined.

"Its okay Agumon, I'll ask for a doggy bag, you'll have your fried eggs. Besides, Miki knows how much you like them. Remember how many you ate for lunch last month?"

"Fried eggs are the most amazing food on either world!" Agumon sighed blissfully, a blush coming to his cheeks. "They're better than cheeseburgers, better than chocolate!"

"You know." Masaru suggested. "We could always say that they're furries."

"Masaru do you even know what a furry is?" Touma demanded, rolling his eyes skywards.

"Um..." they waited expectantly. "Not really."

Agumon and the others climbed the fire escape. "hey there comrade!" Agumon bounce tackled Pawnchessmon Black and grinned. "You lucky man, you live in a house where someone makes fried eggs! You get to taste the awesome power of the fried eggs!"

"er... thanks... I think..." Pawnchessmon black blinked. Pawnchessmon white helped his partner to his feet. Falcomon rotated his neck and then stuck a head under his wing. "I'll join Keenan on the roof when the sun goes down. He loves gazing at the moon."

Down below Hitsugaya was setting the table. Then he heard the doorbell go. Miki ran to the front of the house and opened the door.

"MIKIIIII!" Thud. Miki found herself pinned to the floor by an over exuberant Megumi, who got up with a huge grin. Miki sighed in relief.

"Glad you guys are here, you know that little..." she leaned in close "friend of ours is going to get lonely if I left him on his own."

"No problem. We DATS agents have to stick together right?" Masaru asked. "C'mon, introduce us." Masaru hung his coat next to the hook where Rukia had hung Kurodo. Clever Rukia had put the modsoul near the entrance, figuring she might hear something from Miki's friends about the monsters in the area. Surely monsters visible to all humans would yield rumors right? Maybe they'd talk about the monsters attacking the area and how worried they were about the attacks!

Kurodo gave a sigh as soon as they'd all passed him. "Rukia needs to stop reading fantasy and romance novels." He muttered. "What exactly is this DATS anyway?"

"Hi everybody! My friends from work are here!" Miki lead her team into the living room. "Everybody, these are my cousins Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu, my Uncle Isshin." Isshin gave Masaru a stern, stern look. Masaru gulped, turning pale at the glare he was being given.

"I'm Orihime Inoue, I'm in Ichigo's class at school. My cousin lives in the area also so I decided to tag along." "Rukia Kuchiki, its a pleasure, this is my brother Byakuya." "Renji Abarai! Rukia's best friend and her brother is my boss." Hitsugaya came in with a sigh on that. "Toushirou Hitsugaya... a pleasure." "Sado Yasutora." "My name is Uryu Ishida. I must say your uniforms are most exquisite." Uryu beamed. "I never dreamed that a bunch of teenagers would be dressed for work so smartly!"

"uryu's a craft nut." Ichigo said with a grimace. "So he goes absolutely gaga for any kind of fancy looking clothing."

"Oh this is our work uniform." Yoshino explained. "I'm Yoshino Fujeida, you can just call me Yoshi for short. I'm the oldest of the group, we work at a place called DATS as junior investigators. Think of it as prep for going into the police academy."

"Masaru Damon, I may be a DATS member but my talents lie more towards street fighting. I'll take on anyone anywhere and I mean it!" Masaru made a muscle.

"Touma H Nordstein, think of me as the brains of the operation." Touma chuckled. "Masaru doesn't like me because he thinks I over think everything."

"And I'm Megumi Shirakawa, Miki and I are the dispatchers at DATS." Megumi beamed.

"What exactly does DATS do?" Rukia asked as Yuzu carried a tray of tea in.

"Its a place for teenagers who are proficient in investigations to prepare them for going into the police academy." Miki explained. "Me and Megumi are in charge of logistics and supply." That cover story was offered to them by commander sampson himself.

"And this little guy was placed in our care. His parents are former scientists who taught at DATS. They're letting us tutor him." Keenan had an absolutely bizzare appearance to Hitsugaya. Masaru patted Keenan on the head.

"Me pleased to meet you!" Keenan cheered.

"What kind of ten year old is covered in tattoos?" Hitsugaya demanded coldly. "If you don't need me, I'm going up to the roof."

"The roof? Me go too, me like watching sky from roof!"

"No you stay here and... why don't you go play with Ichigo's sister Karin, she needs a soccer partner."

"awww, you no want me to come?"

"Thank you very much but no."

"Hitsugaya likes places where he can see the sky." Rukia commented. "And he has a bit of an icy attitude. Not sure why, maybe its because he has such a strong connection to the weather." She gave a small smile.

Hitsugaya hopped up onto the roof, calling Hyorinmaru to sit next to him. The two sat in silence, staring at the sky, unaware that Pawnchessmon Black was staring boredly out the window with Gaomon just six feet below them.

He heard voices downbelow. "Gaomon, I'm bored, I want to meet Miki's family, but she won't let me."

Hitsugaya blinked, listening carefully.

"It can't be helped, many people in the larger world do not know of digimon, even though many of us mean no harm, the humans are still afraid."

Hitsugaya blinked, the voices were in the... attic?

"I know, but I should be able to show myself to my partner's family. Its not fair."

"Others who are not her family are visiting, didn't you hear the fuss downstairs just now when that Orihime woman hugged Keenan?"

"I like hugs."

"Besides that, when we joined DATS, we agreed to help keep the human and digital worlds from harming each other. If we are ordered to keep this a secret, then we must."

"I know, it doesn't mean its easy. At least Miki took care to make me comfortable."

"She made a promise to be your partner, she must honor it." The first voice sounded disappointed and upset. The second sounded calm and serene, and both were male.

Hitsugaya blinked. Partners? Digimon? Secrets? What had Kurosaki's cousin gotten up to?

Suddenly, inside, every shinigami's soul pager went off. "I got it!" Rukia added. "Thats /our/ work phones!"

Back at DATS alarms went off. Kamemon and Kudamon had been manning the monitors while everyone else was away. "Its an unknown disturbance!"

"Its not a digimon." Kamemon warned. "There's a small one near it the energy signatures are completely different."

"its not Yggdrasil come back either, its too weak."

Rukia leapt nimbly over the rooftops. "Hado 33, SOKOTSUI!" the attack missed. The hollow darted off down an alleyway. Rukia dropped to the alley. "Sode no Shirayuki, be on your guard."

"Of course." the voice issued from Rukia's blade. "It sure is slippery for a small hollow."

There was the bong of a tin can. "SHAKKAHO!" Rukia fired a hado 31 at the source of the noise.

"BLAZING ICE!" A burst of ice shards shot at Rukia, who dodged the attack. "You wanna play tough huh! Well take that, and that, and THAT!" Suddenly a small brown blur was pummeling on Rukia's head.

Rukia shrieked in shock, stumbling over due to the pummeling. She grabbed the thing pummeling her by the scruff of the neck and held it at arms length. "This isn't a hollow. Hey rabbit, have you seen a masked monster coming through here?" The creature was a large brown and pink talking rabbit with stubby little horns on its head. The ends of the rabbit's ears seemed to be usable as probosci because as it leapt back the creature pointed, the ends twisting to look like an index finger.

"He went that way, up the alley."

"Kay, can you show me where?"

"only if you apologize."

"I'm sorry, my name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."

"I'm Lopmon!"

"kay Lopmon, lead the way!"

"What do you want with such a horrible thing anyway?"

"Its my job to kill them." Rukia replied. "i'm a shinigami, that monster is called a hollow, my job is simple, kill hollows and cross the souls of dead humans over to the other side so they can be reborn." Rukia realized she may have found a willing witness for Yamamoto, a real live monster that wasn't rampaging and was visible to all humans. Not to mention, IT WAS A BUNNY RABBIT! OH SHE JUST HAD TO GET NIISAMA TO LET HER KEEP IT!

"Kinda like how we all go to Primary Village?"

"Where?"

"I'm a digimon, short for digital monster, when we die, we're reborn in Primary Village as an egg, and we have to hatch and grow up all over again!" Lopmon said cheerfully. "Primary village is watched over by special caretaker digimon who protect it!"

"Yes, its very much like that, only when humans die they go to soul society for a time, and /then/ they're reborn."

"What's the Soul society?" Lopmon was smelling the ground like a tracking dog, but her nose was twitching like a rabbits.

"The Soul society is a world that humans go to when they die and that shinigami like me live in." Rukia replied. "We use the senkaimon gate to pass from our world to this one."

"WOW! We use a digital gate to get from my world to this one! We have so much in common Rukia, why don't we be friends?" Lopmon begged.

Rukia hmmmed. "only if Sode no Shirayuki says its okay."

"Who's Soda no shirayuki?"

"Sode, its a day sound, not a dah sound." Rukia told Lopmon. "And Sode no shirayuki is my zanpakuto."

"She can hang around for a week, and then I'll decide if its okay." Sode no Shirayuki appeared behind Rukia in a whirl of snowflakes. "I'm Sode no Shirayuki, the most beautiful ice zanpakuto in soul society. We zanpakuto are born from the souls of shinigami, we're their subconscious mind personified into a sword. Rukia, its coming."

"What?" Lopmon blinked.

"time to EAT YOU SOUL REAPER!" The hollow leapt out of its cover, jaws bared. It was some kind of four legged, fast running reptile hollow.

Rukia held out her hand, and Sode no Shirayuki transformed into a sword. Rukia sliced out in once fell swoop, and the hollow fell to the ground dead. It disappeared into nothing but dust.

"WOW! You're way stronger than a normal human!" Lopmon's eyes glowed. "Can you help me get strong too?"

"I suppose, but i'd have to test you to see how good you are. Fortunately I don't think anything you can do to me can cause permanent damage."

"I hope not!" Lopmon snuggled Rukia, and the shinigami felt herself swoon slightly. Clearly this was an affectionate creature this digimon.

Rukia reentered her gigai and set lopmon on her shoulder. Lopmon happily snuggled her cheek as she headed back to the house.

She peered in the back door first, looking around. She sensed Miki's reiatsu faintly up in the attic. "okay i'm gonna put you in my room and then call my friends in to introduce you."

"mkay." Rukia snuck in and hurriedly put Lopmon in her room. Then she hurried to the other shinigami one by one and informed them of what she'd found. Oddly enough Miki didn't move from the attic.

"Interesting." Hitsugaya gave Lopmon a gentle poke.

"HEY, I don't like being poked you know, I may not be human but I have feelings." Lopmon pouted at Hitsugaya with hugely cute eyes.

"Sorry, its just the only monsters we've ever seen are hollows." Hitsugaya peered at Lopmon, and was clearly uncomfortable at being pouted at by a bunny.

"Good work Rukia, this may be what we were sent to investigate." Byakuya mused. "Tell me Lopmon, are there others like you?"

"Yeah lots of others, but not everybody's friendly. Digimon get stronger depending on the emotions of the humans around them! So if those emotions are evil then a digimon can get in real trouble. I don't feel anything bad from you guys though."

Ichigo chuckled. "I should hope not."

"Maybe that explains the attacks that Yamamoto sotaichou wants us to investigate." Renji mused, looking over at his captain.

"Perhaps, but this little one is the only lead we have and she may have important information. We still need to determine the nature of the threat these attacks pose in regard to human souls."

"It sounds like human souls are precisely the cause of the attack." Uryu snorted. "hey lopmon, wanna try on a doll hat I made?"

"do I look like a doll birdman?" Lopmon stuck her tongue out at Uryu.

Uryu's face fell. "You can have her Kuchiki. Clearly she's a shinigami's pet." He strode out.

That evening Miki slept up in the attic surrounded by her partner and a pile of happy digimon. Rukia, Orihime, Renji and Lopmon sat in Rukia's room sipping herbal tea while Lopmon told them all about the digital world. "Seeeee? Seeeeee? Primary village is our soul society! And its a very very satisfying place to visit. I get to watch young digimon grow up! The instructors there are the greatest ever! Elecmon-kachan is as fussy as a mother hen when protecting his little ones. Togemon teaches us how to read and write. And Swanmon is in charge of getting food for all the babies!"

Byakuya smiled as he paused to look in on Lopmon. The little rabbit reminded him very much of his sister.

He walked down the hall to his and Ichigo's room, carefully opened the door and was greated by the sight of a half dressed Ichigo. "Aherm... if you don't mind I must change as well."

"Sure, not like its anything we don't know about, we're both guys right?" Ichigo blushed faintly.

"Precisely." Byakuya was pleased at the amount of muscle tone on Ichigo's torso, but he decided to try and attract the boy's attention.

Byakuya slipped from his gigai, placed it in the closet, and then carefully hung his haori up. He loosened the opening of his shihakusho's kimono, letting it fall loosely behind him and expose his chest.

Ichigo peered over his shoulder as he put on his pajamas and he almost choked. Byakuya was /gorgeous./ His muscles were lean, well developed, his frame slim. And as he slid his fundoshi off Ichigo got a very good look at a part that made him turn scarlet. Byakuya was hung like a god. And as he turned around to hang his clothes in the closet Ichigo caught sight of an equally attractive backside and he felt his own manhood threatning to harden in his pajamas. Blushing furiously Ichigo tried to think of Kon, the most un attractive thing in the world, to make his hard on go away. But thinking of Kon produced thoughts of Kon's perverted habit and his tendency to stash porno mags in Ichigo's underwear drawer. That just made the tightness in Ichigo's pajama pants worse.

Byakuya turned about as he slipped on his night yukata, making sure that Ichigo got a goooood second look at his package, all the while acting as if he hadn't noticed. He saw that furious blush and the growing bulge. Byakuya was determined to make this mission count.

The kensaikens were always bothersome to remove. Byakuya fussed with the one on the side of his head. But it got stuck in his /hair/ and then his scarf swung into his way.

"hold still." Ichigo sighed, reaching up to try and get it out carefully.

"Ahch, it happens sometimes." Byakuya growled, squirming as he tried to get the scarf out of his way. He was so close... he just wanted to...

Then the moment was over, Ichigo stood not 8 inches away from him, a faint blush on both of their cheeks. Their eyes met... Ichigo's seemed as large as saucers.

Then Ichigo blushed, darting the few steps to his bed with shunpo and climbing under the covers with his back to Byakuya. His semi hardon hidden beneath the covers.

Byakuya grunted, turning and going to bed, making sure that he did so utterly nude and that the blankets were thin enough that Ichigo would be able to see the outline of his body and everything from the waist up.

Ichigo squeezed his hardon painfully between his legs, squeezing his eyes shut.

* * *

Rukia was up early the next morning as Lopmon was tugging on her hair. "Rukiaaaaaa. I'm hungry I'm hungryyyyy."

"Mnnph..."

"Rukiaaaaaaaa." Lopmon's stomach grumbled cutely.

"omigoodness! You're so cuuuuteee!" Rukia hugged Lopmon so tight her face was smooshed to Rukia's cheek.

"I love that you think I'm cute but my stomach is terribly empty." Lopmon said with curlicue eyes. "Please Rukia-san, please feed meeeeeee."

Rukia plucked up the digimon, put her on her shoulder, and carried her downstairs, nuzzling the creature tenderly.

Pawnchessmon black had wanted to make early morning tea for his partner when he heard the footsteps. "its really clear outside Rukia-san!" A feminine digimon voice said cheerfully. "Is it always that clear in Soul Society?"

"oh it rains sometimes." Rukia said cheerfully. "Hey lopmon, if you stay will you show me the digital world too?"

"I dunno how to get a person to come back with me." The digimon pouted.

Pawnchessmon waited until Rukia's back was turned, then dashed upstairs.

Rukia froze. "What is it Rukia?" Lopmon asked worriedly. The soul reaper whirled.

Unfortunately for Pawnchessmon black, he had never come across Shunpo before. Rukia caught him easily. "Hey!"

"REEENJIII! Caught an intruder!" Rukia hauled pawnchessmon black, still stunned by the arm.

Masaru peered out the crack in the attic door. "uh oh." he whispered. "Agumon stay back in here with me." He and Touma had spent the night in one of the attic's two rooms, Yoshino had spent the night in the other. Megumi, being Miki's best bud, had hidden in her room.

Pawnchess white peered out the keyhole of Miki and Megumi's door. "Miiikiiii." he whined, running over to Miki and Megumi and shaking Miki. "Miiiiikiiiii... one of Ichigo's friends has black-kun!"

"white hide!"

Suddenly Agumon burst out of the attic and, newly awake and irritable, Miki charged out of her room in her night yukata, the garment in severe danger of falling off. "I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU BLACK-KUN!" Agumon butted Rukia in the chest and Miki grabbed Pawnchessmon black.

"YOU LAY A HAND ON PAWNCHESSMON BLACK AND I SWEAR I'LL SEND YOUR BUNNY OF DOOM BACK TO THE DIGITAL WORLD PERMANENTLY!" Miki yelled at Rukia. "HE WAS JUST BRINGING ME MY MORNING TEA AND YOU GRAB HIM AND HAUL HIM BY THE ARM LIKE A PACKAGE!? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I DID THAT TO YOU?"

Agumon was pounding harmlessly on Rukia's shoulders. "HANDS OFF BLACK-KUN HANDS OFF BLACK-KKKKKKK." Masaru grabbed Agumon off Rukia and dragged him back towards the stairs still yelling about what he'd do if Rukia hurt Pawnchessmon Black.

"Soooo." He smirked as Renji, then Hitsugaya, then Uryu, Sado, Ichigo and lastly Byakuya came out of their rooms. "any of you guys pick a fight with one of our partners, you're gonna get a black eye, understand?" He cracked his knuckles menacingly.

Hitsugaya kicked Masaru's shins. "crystal. Of course, you're assuming that just because I'm small, I can't do this." He brought his elbow into Masaru's stomach, right in the diaphram. Masaru doubled over and wheezed. "Better I do that then Kuchiki-sama kill your little lizard friend for hitting his sister."

"A smallfry like that can't do anything to me. Hitsugaya-taichou he's just a human. I can defend myself." Rukia growled. "are you hurt cute wickle wopmon?"

"no..." Lopmon cuddled Rukia and stuck her tongue out at Masaru.

"Did da big scawy wizard scawe you?" Rukia asked in cutsie talk.

"dude, you watch her around Rabbits. Rukia can be crazy around them some... hurrrrk!" ichigo suddenly found himself on the ground with a lump on his head from Rukia's rebuke. "iiiitaaaaai..."

Masaru glared around at this bunch. To him Rukia saying he was just a human implied she might be a digimon in disguise! Did that even happen? Or was there something else going on here.

"Thats enough." Touma was limping suspiciously as he pushed the group apart. "Agumon, we TOLD you to stay hidden. Masaru, control your partner. Miki, not gonna criticize you cause he's /your/ cousin."

Ichigo glared at Miki. "Clearly you have some explaining to do."

Miki glared right back. "I signed a confidentiality agreement, unless my boss says I can tell you, or you give me a reason to tell you, then no." She turned and stalked back to her room. "Tell Rukia if she puts her mitts on my partner again in a way he doesn't like, I'll break them." Miki snarled at them.

"Rukia?" Byakuya asked his sister as she slammed the door. "did you start this?"

"Gomenasai nii-sama. I thought the creature had broken in." Rukia told him.

"naw, he's one of DATS kept pets. I never thought I'd run into them in a million years." Lopmon yawned. "Thanks for keeping me safe Rukia-chan, those /people/ are in charge of keeping digimon out of the human world.

"Why'd she call you a bunny of doom?" Ichigo asked.

"Hell if I know." Lopmon grumbled. "I'm just cute and fuzzy."

* * *

1. I spent several years living in new haven metro area and going to school at a high school in new haven. There's no snow in soul society, so I must imagine that if a young Byakuya had to go on patrol in gigai on the yale campus, he'd need a jacket to keep warm and blend in.


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia sat there on the couch across from Miki, lopmon clasped firmly in her grip with an air of possessive protectiveness glaring at her. "Uuuummm..." Lopmon stared.

Miki sat with an arm around Pawnchessmon black and glaring right back. "..." Pawnchessmon stared at Rukia.

"I'm going out!" Orihime said cheerfully as the ran by them. "i'll get breakfast where I'm headed don't worry!"

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked.

"Oh..." Orihime pulled her head back in. "My cousin Miyako lives near here, see you!"

And she was gone, Kurodo slung over one arm by his strap.

"Hey Miki, look about this morning." Ichigo tried to summon an apology.

"Ichigo, I may have to take your girlfriend's rabbit."

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ichigo's face was red as a beat, especially after the amount of arousal just gawking at his best friend's brother had caused.

"That thing is potentially dangerous unless its data is stabilized. If I am ordered to take it back, I will do it, by force if I have to."

Hitsugaya was watching from the edge of the living room. "Really... you think you and your friends can take us on with a couple of little monsters?"

Pawnchessmon and Lopmon started to shake each one snuggling deeper into their person's side.

"Even if I'm up against someone I can't win against. If I am ordered to take Lopmon and send her back to the digital world I will."

Byakuya carried a tray in on one hand, waiter style, making sure that Ichigo got the biggest portion of breakfast and when he bent over to serve Miki, Ichigo got a very good look at his rear end. Flustered further, Ichigo could have sworn he saw a glint of approval in Rukia's eyes. Then he was moving on and Ichigo was watching him walk away blushing furiously. Dahell was that girl up to?

Masaru came in yawning. "sounds like you was saying fighting words Miki. Thats not like you at all."

"Just because I sit behind a radio control panel all day doesn't /mean/ I can't fight Masaru. Give me a knife, put an apple on your head and hold still. I'll hit the apple from thirty meters"

"I'll pass thanks."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Miki, touch Rukia's stupid Rabbit, and I'll have your precious chess piece in the hospital for a week or more." He said with a snort. "Along with any of you who want to jump in. I'm here to visit family, and if you start a fight, I swear I will make you regret it."

The two Kurosaki's stared at each other over the coffee table, Ichigo irritable and tired, Miki determined that if she were asked to do her duty for the human world she do so.

Byakuya chuckled. "I am glad that you are willing to go to bat for my sister once again Kurosaki." he smirked. "But I'd think beating up a small suit of armor to be beneath your abilities. Its not a fair fight at all."

Ichigo felt himself topple over on his face. Buttocks in the air. THAT DRATTED BYAKUYA HAD PULLED BAKUDO 1 ON HIM. "Now that, is a very amusing view." Byakuya balanced his tray perfectly on Ichigo's rear end and headed back to the kitchen. "Thank you so much for holding that for me, Yuzu may need help with the eggs. Agumon is eating them faster than she can fry them."

"Rukia... I was willing to go to bat for you, aren't you going to help me?" Ichigo asked.

"I'd spoil Nii-sama's view when he gets back." Rukia giggled. "C'mon Lopmon, I'm gonna buy a bow for you so you look even cuter!"

His /view/? What. The. Hell. Was Byakuya trying to do, and why the hell was Rukia of /all/ people helping?

Ichigo growled. "damn you Byakuya Kuchiki what the fuck are you PLANNING." He snarled.

"Are you okay Ichigo?"

"Its this stupid vulcan nerve pinch like move her brother can do, it makes people fall over like this." Ichigo told Miki.

Pawnchessmon black poked Ichigo's side a couple of times. "Miki-chaaaaan, he can't move! Something is holding him there."

"almost..." the bakudo began to wobble, then there was a shattering noise and Ichigo snatched the tray off his butt and ran to the kitchen.

Ichigo grabbed Byakuya by the back of the collar and dragged him into the laundry room. "What the FUCK are you trying to do? And why do I get the strange feeling it was all Rukia's idea?"

Byakuya blushed a bit, an expression of amusement on his face. "she heard you making some... interesting... noises one night." Byakuya walked closer, and closer to Ichigo until he found himself backed against the wall. He gulped, realizing exactly what Rukia had probably heard. Wet dreams about her older brother and the resulting need to relieve himself. He seriously /had not/ wanted her to hear that. No best friend wants to hear that their friend is in love with their brother /or/ sister. It just /wasn't/ done.

"there... th... there's a... b... b... b..."

"A what?" Byakuya had this seductive smirk on his face. "speak up Kurosaki." He brought his knee up on one side of Ichigo, grinding their hips lightly together, barely more than a nudge.

Ichigo felt himself getting /so/ hard right then. He just could not control himself and his self control in the matter was slipping away.

"b... b... b... bro code..." Ichigo stammered.

"bro code?" Byakuya snickered, a hand reaching up to run his fingers lightly down Ichigo's spine. "what? Are you insinuating my /sister/ is a man?"

"nnn... n... no." Ichigo's voice cracked, and the sound 'nnn' came out as a choked, repressed moan. His pants were far, far too tight, and one word of approval from his extremely enthusiastic inner hollow was going to send him teetering over the edge. Ogichi was repeating in his head every fantasy Ichigo had ever had about sex with men and suggesting Ichigo try them all out at once. "u... u... unsp... unspoken... ruuuless." Ichigo's voice was near squeaking in pitch.

He got the distinct impression Ogichi and Zangetsu were /loving/ this and when Byakuya squeezed one of his buttocks Ichigo couldn't hold back his moan. He wanted /more./ GOD DAMNIT RUKIA, WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GET ME INTO THIS MESS! JUST BECAUSE I WAS HAVING WET DREAMS ABOUT YOUR BROTHER DOESN'T MEAN I WANT TO FULLFILL THEM!

"go ooooooooooon." Byakuya was kneeding Ichigo's ass, hands and knees working themselves so that suddenly Ichigo was off his feet, pinned to the laundry room wall.

"y... y... do... do... don't... sle... s... sleep with... y... y... you... your best fri... f... f... friend's... s... si... sibling..." Ichigo sputtered. "ooooh kami..." He moaned in pleasure.

"even if your best friend convinces her sibling to try and initiate the encounter?" The look on Byakuya's face, the disappointed look... twisted at Ichigo's heart and made his cock throb.

Then Byakuya had flash stepped down the hall and upstairs.

Ichigo was rock hard in his jeans, he didn't even think. He ran after Byakuya at top speed, only to find him stark naked in their shared room.

All he really managed to get off before he tackled Byakuya was his shirt. Their lips met, "holy shit, I think my jeans are gonna bust open." Ichigo panted, hauling Byakuya into a kiss. "where the hell did you learn to tease like that?"

"I simply like... mmmnngg being chased." Byakuya smirked.

Ichigo snorted, desperately trying to kiss Byakuya /and/ wriggle out of his jeans at once. The two of them were wrestling for dominence. Ichigo half /wanted/ to bottom. There was something about opponents as strong as Byakuya that made one's soul /tremble/ in awe. Ichigo rather liked the way that Byakuya had made him feel in the laundry room.

Hands scrabbled at clothing, except... "KUROSAKIIIIII!" Bang bang bang. "DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR COUSIN, SHE AND RUKIA ARE NEARLY READY TO BRAWL." Irate Hitsugaya plus angry Miki plus Rukia ready to brawl a human equaled an instant cock deflate.

"shit..." suddenly Ichigo's raging erection just went limp. Hitsugaya was not someone ichigo was attracted to and...

Byakuya snarled, managing to get his Kimono back on. Once they were decent they headed downstairs.

"LET ME AT THAT BITCH!" It took Rangiku, come with supplies from Unohana and the latest gossip, Karin, /and/ Renji to hold Rukia back.

"Please don't fight Miki-chaaaaan." Wailed Pawnchessmon Black and Lalamon, hanging onto her ankles to keep the girl from leaping at Rukia. Yoshino groaned, moving to reinforce the two struggling digimon and pulling Miki back.

"yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Girlfight!" Masaru said with a grin. "GO GO G...HOAAAAAAAAARK!" Touma dragged him backwards by the collar and Masaru made a choking noise.

CRASH the two got loose from those holding them, (who fell back) and suddenly Miki and Rukia were struggling to beat the crap out of each other amid the ruins of the coffee table. CRUNCH! Miki just /howled/ in rage as Rukia wrestled her arm back hard enough to break it.

Lopmon hid under the couch. "I'm scared! Rukia don't fight!"

Byakuya came in with flash step half dressed snatching Rukia from atop where her other hand had tangled in the purple head's hair and was pulling, detaching her hand from Miki's hair in the blink of an eye. "No more of this. Our family owes the Kurosakis a debt of gratitude for Ichigo saving your life. I will not have you brawling..."

"SHE WAS GONNA TAKE LOPMON!" Rukia snapped. "I TOLD HER SHE WAS JUST JEALOUS CAUSE SHE'S CUTER THAN PAWNCHESSMON BLACK IS! LOPMON'S MY FRIEND SHE CAN GO WHERE SHE WANTS TO AND MIKI HAS NO RIGHT TO DO A THING ABOUT IT!"

Ichigo meanwhile hauled Miki to her feet. "I'll buy a new coffee table." Ichigo sighed. "Look Miki Rukia is a /lot/ stronger than she looks, don't provoke her to a brawl..." he was checking over Miki's arm. "ew, dislocated. HEY OLD MAN! MIKI AND RUKIA GOT IN A FIGHT AND MIKI'S SHOULDER GOT DISLOCATED." Ichigo scooped up Miki and carried her over his shoulder as gently as he could.

_He's carrying me as if I were nothing..._ Miki flashed back to the brief brawl, to Rukia's far larger strength than it seemed she ought to have and to the speed and deftness with which her older brother had extricated his sister from the brawl. _… who are these people? At the rate that Ichigo's progressed... he's stronger than Marcus no question! _Earlier that morning, when Rukia had sensed Pawnchessmon Black so easily, Black had long since learned how to hide from humans. He wouldn't have been careless enough to let Rukia catch him. _And agumon's pounding on her shoulders didn't even move her. Masaru is the only person I've seen who can withstand sparring with Agumon... he's twice Rukia's size and weight!_

_**Hitsugaya Taichou he's just a human, I can defend myself.**_

Miki turned pale. Did that suggest that Rukia wasn't even human? Was she a digimon? Was that why Lopmon was remaining stable so long?

Miki wrestled free of Ichigo's grip. "I can walk MYSELF!" She snapped, slapping him in the cheek with her good arm. "Uncle Isssshiiiiin, can you dial the phone for me so that I can tell my boss I'm late?"

"No need, he's just pulled up. Richard Sampson and I were having an interesting conversation."

"Miki..." Richard Sampson lifted Miki's poor arm, causing the girl to bite down her shriek of pain. "What the hell?"

"Its nothing commander."

"NOTHING MY EYE!" Touma snarled. "I saw the whole thing Commander, that Kuchiki girl was provoked into a brawl by Miki. She had her on the ground in a split second wresting arms, pulling hair, and breaking the coffee table. The stupid thing is, Miki was just doing what she thought you would order her too."

"I will replace the coffee table, and pay for any medical bills that result from this." Byakuya came out of the safehouse. "My apologies. My sister has grown quite fond of a rabbit she found you see, and Miki seems intent that she not have it for some reason. Perhaps, as her boss, you can give me a more detailed explanation of why exactly Miki is making this such a bone of contention." Byakuya mused.

"If you don't mind... Kudamon you can handle this." Sampson opened up his shoulder bag and a small white kudagitsune with gold markings leapt out.

The creature ran off into the house and came back a few seconds later. "its a Lopmon, she's currently glued to a girl with black hair and won't move."

"Unless you can prove your sister has compatible spirit energy with that digimon, I have to take it." Sampson told Byakuya. "Lopmons can cause untold havoc in this world if they're allowed to grow out of control."

"Heeeeeey!" Megumi ran out. "Hey boss you should give Miki the day off so Isshin can fix her arm okay? Agumon's finally finished his morning two dozen fried eggs so we're all ready to go."

Masaru hurried out, shoving a breakfast sandwich into his mouth with Yoshino. "Miki be good while we're gone, cause there's no way you're strong enough to win against any of these guys!"

"MASARU DAMON WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU, I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!"

"No way! Not if cute ickle Rukia can pull your arm out of its socket."

Miki growled, glaring at the ground. "Rukia is impossibly strong for her size. No human should be as strong as that, she /must/ have cheated." Miki said resentfully.

"Sometimes the answer isn't obvious." Kudamon drawled.

"Like you know what the heck is going on?" Miki demanded, squeezing her digivice, Pawnchessmon black inside it for comfort.

"not a clue. For Lopmon to stay stable inside that household overnight though, she must have a compatible personality somewhere in there. She would have started to go berserk if there weren't." Kudamon leapt to Sampson's shoulder.

"Get in everyone. Not you Miki, we have work to do." Sampson told the group.

"Its okay Miki, I'll take care of your share of the paperwork no problem!" Megumi beamed.

"At some point you should check on Kristie, she's supposed to be keeping a diary of her digimon's progress." Sampson told Miki.

"I resent this sir."

"I resent you starting a brawl without thinking it through first and then blowing the cover i set aside /specifically/ for this occasion." Sampson told her. "Kudamon?"

"The girl with lopmon has a very strong aura, but its of an unknown type I've never seen before." Kudamon replied. "I can confirm she is not a digimon, but what else she may be besides an unusually gifted human I am uncertain. If she was unusually strong, it was more than likely not the result of a 'cheat' as Miki so accusingly put it."

The group slipped into the car leaving Miki behind. "I don't care what they say, Rukia cheated in that brawl. There's no way a human could be that strong!" Miki said with a growl.

Byakuya smirked.

Isshin hauled Miki inside to keep her out of the others way. Ichigo turned to Byakuya. "I kinda feel bad for Miki. I'm gonna go scout around and see if I can find Orihime."

"Alright, I'm going after that car." Byakuya disappeared, and Ichigo felt the wind of his departure. Ichigo got Kon, put him in charge with the instruction to keep Miki and Rukia from arguing by any means necessary that didn't involve perversion, and then disappeared into the suburbs of Yokohama.

* * *

Daisuke and Ken were busy unpacking, and Ken was freaking out about the cooking pots. "Oh please." Daisuke sighed. "Keeeeen, you're turning into a mother chicken!"

"Mother hen Daisuke, the expression is a mother hen."

It was an experiment to get them ready for college. Daisuke and Ken's parents had conspired for them to live in an apartment for a year in their junior year of high school.

"Uhhh, Ken..." Wormmon had been sitting by the window.

"Not now wormmon, if I can't find that damned rice cooker we won't have dinner tonight!"

"But Ken..."

"WHAT IS IT?" (1)

"pyoooon pyuooooon, space invaaddeerrrs!" Veemon ran around the corner of the hallway with the aforementioned rice cooker on his head and a toy ray gun.

All four of them stopped and stared out the window.

Miyako was limping up the walk, the whole right side of her face looked like she'd been hit by a pile driver and her leg was twisted at a dangerous looking angle. "KEN! DAISUKE! HELP!" The only reason she was walking was Hawkmon holding her up, and the digimon wasn't that much better.

BOOM

There was a ripple in the air behind her. "OH NO!" Hawkmon yelled. "ITS COMING! HURRY AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

Miyako hit the deck, rolling out of the way of a massive swipe and when the dust cleared from the massive claw that missed her by inches, Ken could see their assailent.

The first thing he saw was the hole in its chest, with a body like a mishapen cross between a gorilla and a lizard, it carried a massive club made of some kind of crystal branch in its hand. On its face was an enormous mask that looked like it was entirely made out of bone. The mask had spines on it that moved up and down with its facial movements. It had a long, long, lizard like neck, and it looked very very very evil.

Wormmon and Veemon digivolved instantly to their champion stage. "KEN GET MIYAKO AND HAWKMON OUT OF HERE" Exveemon was straining to hold back the hollow's claw. Davis charged the hollow, punching it in the gut only to be thrown back when it thrashed "SHIIIIITT!" Davis cursed. "Not... giving... up..."

"What the heck is that thing Miyako?" Ken demanded as Stingmon circled.

"I have no idea, Joe had brought Hikari and I lunch and that thing attacked us! He managed to get Kari away she's got some nasty bruises on her back and arms and a broken arm."

"nasty... okay can Hawkmon digivolve?"

"Yeah but he was knocked out of Halsemon already."

"Try Shurimon and if that doesn't work have him carry you."

"Ken! That thing regenerates, no matter how many times Hikari and Joe blasted it... it still grew back!"

"We still have to try, think about the damage it could do. Its not a digimon, and its already attacked 3 humans. This part of Japan is /full/ of humans with digimon partners that will likely try to do the same!" Ken told her. "I know you're freaked out but Miyako we have to try."

"Alright..." The girl sighed, pulling out her d-terminal. "Hawkmon shinkaaaaa, Shurimon!"

Daisuke and Exveemon were vigorously punching and kicking the monster.

"SPIKING STRIKE!" "KUSANAGI!" (2) the two attacks came down one after the other, the hollow's neck twisted left, then right, and then Exveemon's claws raked his chest. The wounds healed almost immediately and then... the counter attack...

The creature backhanded Exveemon and stingmon, then grabbed Shurimon by the vines attached to his suriken and yanked, causing him to crash down.

Daisuke yelled in anger. "GET UUUUP! We aren't done fighting! Exveemon that THING attacked our friends it has to pay!"

Exveemon was struggling to get up, laying there on his back on the ground. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The creature began to power up an enormous beam of red light, and Daisuke was certain that was the last thing he was ever going to see. The beam made a vwwwooooom sound and then...

caaacckkkkkkttttttttttttttt!

Daisuke looked up, and an orange haired girl and an orange haired boy stood in front of them. The girl was fighting the beam with an enormous triangle shaped orange shield. The beam trickled off. "Inoue, see to their wounds."

"H... hai... Kurosaki-kun." Orihime ran to Miyako and Ken, who had been knocked out cold. "A concussion, how terrible. I'll have you and your friends fixed up in a jiff!"

The orange haired boy looked up at the monster, he was dressed all in black with an enormous cleaver like dachi hanging from his back. It raised its head and roared a soul splitting, anguished keen. "I know better than to expect an apology from you." The creature was swaying as if trying to figure out how to respond to the new arrivals.

"shiiiiiiniiiiigaammiiiii..." the creature hissed, voice dripping with loathing.

The boy drew an enormous cleaver like blade on his back, wrapped in bandages of some kind that came undone as he swished it free of its casing and strap.

He took a defensive stance and roared. "COME ON HOLLOW!"

Miyako and Ken sat up inside the barrier, gawking first at it, then at the boy. Exveemon's jaw about hit the floor as the boy beckoned to the monster, taking a defensive two handed stance.

The monster charged him, roaring that soul splitting keen that made something in Daisuke's chest twist in anguish. SWISH! The monster's blood splashed over Daisuke and Exveemon. "Inoue?"

"Haaaii, it will take a minute before its done." The orange haired girl told him. "Miyako-chaaaaaaaan, promise me you won't pick a fight with those things anymore. If they attack you just run."

"You know what that was?" Miyako asked.

"Hai, its called a hollow, its really bad news." The orange haired girl told Miyako. "I don't want to lose /another/ relative after Sora, so be CAREFUL."

"This the cousin you mentioned Inoue?"

"Yeah, my mom is Orihime-chan's aunt." Miyako grinned tiredly.

"GUUUUYSSS!" Hikari and Joe ran in, having ridden with Gomamon on Nefertimon's back. Hikari had a carry sling of digieggs in one arm. Daisuke could count 7 digieggs. Then the flap of Miyako's bag began to wobble.

A pale green baby digimon with a zigzag shaped tail popped out and wailed as the shield went down, bouncing around the courtyard crying. "ONEESAMA ONEESAMA ONEESAMA WHERE IS ONEESAMAAAAAAA?" (3)

He bumped against the orange haired boy's legs and looked up at him wide eyed. "I'm Zerimon, will you help me find Oneesama?" He asked piteously, tears flowing in enormous streams from his eyes.

The orange haired boy smiled warmly, picking up the baby digimon. "Sure... just don't cry. Please? I don't like seeing babies cry." He carefully wound the bindings on his sword back into place. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki..."

"Ichigo-niichan." Zerimon said happily. "Hajimemashite Ichigo-niichan!" (4)

Ichigo chuckled, patting the digimon on the head.

"The monster was trying to destroy those digieggs. We weren't sure what happens if a digiegg gets squashed before it can hatch." Hikari said quietly. "Thats what this whole fight was about. I'm sorry you two had to get involved in this mister."

She was bruised, her wrist hanging at a bad angle and Ichigo smiled encouragingly at her. "its okay, killing those monsters is my job, I'm very good at it. I was never in any danger or inconveinance."

Orihime saw that, and the lacerations Joe was trying to stem the bleeding from and then all the bruises Daisuke had endured.

"Everyone inside NOW so I can tend your wounds all of you!"

"Who is this girl anyway Miyako?" Hikari asked.

"My cousin, Orihime i'm assuming the boy Zerimon seems to like so much is your friend?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the boy said with a small smile. "And yes, Orihime was looking for Miyako and sensed a hollow nearby. er... thats what the monster was."

The group trudged inside. All of them exhausted. "Its a good thing i'm in as good a shape as I am." Joe sighed. "All of us, or we wouldn't be ambulatory."

Ichigo gently patted Zerimon on the head, petting him. "A hollow's weakspot is their mask. I've fought plenty. If you don't hit their mask, they'll regenerate and just keep coming back for more." he said quietly. Zerimon snuggled into his stomach, tail twitching.

"You smell real nice Ichigo-niichan, I'll bet you're real safe to hide from the monsters with." Zerimon said sweetly.

"Well, just be sure to hide from them the next time, you aren't strong enough to kill them." Ichigo told Zerimon. "Anyway, Orihime has the power to heal. Go ahead Orihime."

Orihime beamed, putting the shield over Joe first. "You might want to put your hands down." Orihime told him.

Joe's jaw about hit the floor when his and Gomamon's wounds healed in a matter of 1 minute. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? I'M IN MEDSCHOOL I'D CUT OFF AN ARM TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT!"

"I reject the wound, simply put, when I heal a wound it never existed, when I block an attack, it was never there, and when I cut something, I destroy the very molecular bonds that make it up, making it as though it was never there." Orihime explained with a small smile. "I'm not a good fighter, so my cutting attack doesn't always work right but my healing techniques are really good!"

"I'll say." Hikari chuckled. "Get Daisuke next he hit his head really hard."

"No get Hikari, she's covered in bruises and looking at them just makes me mad." Daisuke told Orihime.

Orihime chuckled and moved to Hikari, carefully healing hers and Gatomon's wounds. Then to Daisuke and Veemon, who had de evolved to fit in the rental apartment.

The group looked at each other. "These digieggs are very odd." Hikari started checking them over one by one. "Usually when they appear all in a group like this it means they belong to someone, but I haven't seen a digivice or anything we can use to identify their owner."

"If you don't mind company, I'm gonna call my neighbor Homer to have a look at them, he's got a digimon despite being old and he has a lot more experience with digimon than we do." Joe told them.

"Sure..." Ken sighed. "We might as well, I may be healed but I'm really tired. And veemon..."

"Hmm?"

"Where did you put that rice cooker..."

"Uuuuummmm..." Veemon pointed to the corner near the door where the crushed remains of the rice cooker lay.

"Oh and Homer, if you can pick up a cheap rice cooker on your way I'll pay you back for it." Joe was saying into the phone. "Thanks Mister Yushima, bring Koushiro on the way will you? Thanks! See you soon!"

They sat in silence, Ken fuming over the rice cooker for about ten minutes before he got up and started unpacking, fussing over the boxes like a mother hen trying to get everything just right. Wormmon got up to help.

"So... um..." Orihime sighed. "There's a lot to catch up on isn't there Miyako?"

"Uhuh, looks like we've both been through some freaky shit." Miyako replied, pushing her glasses up on her nose. "so those hollows."

"They were the souls of humans who, when they died, were so full of sadness and regret that they couldn't cross over." Orihime explained. "They consume the souls of still living humans and their hearts are completely rotted out of their chests, leaving a hole behind. Their instincts create a mask over their faces, covering their true nature and showing only their primal self." She said quietly.

"Ah, well, our friends aren't nearly that bad, nor are the unattached ones. They're called digimon. Its short for digital monsters. They hatch from eggs and if you raise them well they can evolve into bigger and bigger stages. Zerimon there is just a baby, but he might be able to take a hollow on one day, we'll just have to see."

"Oneesama tried to take on a hollow to save us!" Zerimon put in cheerfully. "But the hollow's attack made her fly really FAR!"

There was a knock at the door. Joe got up and let Homer and Kamemon in. "oh my." he caught sight of the digimon. "Well I'm quite surprised there are this many other humans with partner digimon but the biggest surprise is seeing this many digieggs around here."

"We think they're someone's partner digimon, but we can't find any digivice." Kari was putting her ear to the eggs one by one and checking them with a light to see whether or not what was inside was developing properly. (1) "I can get heartbeats from each one and they're all steady. So I don't think they're any worse for wear."

"We found them in a nest about to be attacked by this freaky monster called a hollow!" Miyako exclaimed.

"They were in a nest?" Homer blinked.

"ONEE-SAMAAAAA!" Zerimon started to cry. "ONEEE-SAMA TRIED TO PROTECT THE NEST BUT THE BIG MEAN HOLLOW MADE HER CRY! I WAS SO SCARED I THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA SQUISH ME AN MY BRODDERS AN SISTERS! BUT IT RAN OFF AFTER ONEE-SAMA AND CAME BACK THE NEXT DAY! WHAT IF ONEESAMA IS DEAD? WHAT IF SHE'S A DIGIEGG NOW?"

Ichigo shhhhh'd Zerimon soothingly, holding the baby digimon tight and rocking it. "We'll find your Onee-sama okay? Please don't cry."

The digimon did the no hands equivalent of clinging to Ichigo. He was reminded vaguely of the first time Yuzu saw roadkill as a little kid. The poor girl had started crying like she could actually feel the animal's pain.

"These could become someone's partner digimon Joe, they just haven't bonded to a human yet. Koushiro is outside working on gathering data from the monster attack, its footprints are still here and the dats car is waiting. We have the facilities to make digivices but these eggs are vulnerable. They shouldn't be moved. I'm sorry but Ken, Daisuke, I'm going to have to turn your apartment into a temporary laboratory and nursery for these eggs. If they hatch in the wrong place, they could bond to a human thats incompatible or with wicked intent, and become emotional parasites. They need to be protected." Homer was dialing into Dats with his cellphone. "Ah yes, Touma we need a hatchery team like the one at the damon residence, get a pen and paper down. One of the eggs has already hatched. Oh and there are some already partnered people and digimon here taking care of them. Oh you didn't know? Its just a little project I've been working on, building up a rapport with these people, only Sampson knows about it until now. no... no its alright their digimon are already very stable I can assure you but the digieggs will need a lot of care."

Ichigo groaned, then turned to leave with Zerimon. "Wait, you can't go out there with it, if its exposed to the wrong energy Zerimon could be corrupted and go berserk, even digivolve out of control."

"I won't let that happen, this little one is looking for its sister. I'm not going to let him cry over his onee-sama anymore." Ichigo told him. "Besides, my /cousin/ is your dispatcher, its not like I'm going somewhere you can't suddenly try to snatch control of him away from me." Ichigo growled. "This little one is under my protection until I find its Onee-sama, clear?" He said fiercely.

"Crystal." Homer gulped, the fierce look in the boy's eyes reminded him of someone... a long time ago.

Ichigo turned over the rooftops of Yokohama and headed for Miki's, Zerimon giggling gleefully at the wind of his flash step.

"WoooooooW!" Zerimon squealed in delight then groaned in disappointment as Ichigo paused. "why'd you stop?"

Ichigo pointed, "a friend of mine." he indicated Byakuya who had found a hollow of his own to fight and was taking his time. After all a captain could kill a weak creature of that strength easily. It looked like he was taking it on bare handed, because Senbonzakura was still sheathed at his side.

"Oye! Byakuya, hurry it up and kill it." Byakuya looked up, the hollow lunged at him, and a deft kick broke its mask. "I found something interesting! He's looking for his sister, gimme a hand!"

Byakuya left the dissolving hollow and flash stepped to Ichigo's side where he held up Zerimon. "His name is Zerimon, he's a baby one of those digimon things."

"i'm looking for Onee-sama." Zerimon sniffled. "One of those hollows attacked my nest last night and hit Onee-sama so hard she went flying away! It went after her and it came back the next day!"

"I also found out something interesting, humans form partnerships with these things using something called a digivice. It may be why they're so interested in Rukia, they're waiting to see if a digivice surfaces for her or something."

"did you ask where these humans got theirs?"

"No but I heard them talking about it. Most of the time the digivice just appears but DATS has the equipment to make them. They try to match humans with compatible digimon because appearantly they go out of control somehow if they don't and they were ordering hatchery equipment at a dwelling. Orihime's cousin's friend lives there, he and his room mate and her cousin all have one. Personally, I like them better than DATS. We have an opportunity too, they found a whole bunch of eggs with Zerimon."

Byakuya nodded. "I went to dats earlier, there are humans and digimon all over the place, its some kind of government facility. To be honest I'm reluctant to reveal very much to them."

"I agree, I don't like the idea of a government operation knowing about the soul society." Ichigo sighed. "The government likes to control everything. Unless I can be sure that Miki and her teammates at DATS aren't going to rat us out to the government. And I think if we want digimon allies or witnesses, we need to convince them to let go of those eggs and as much information as possible."

The winter war was coming, Aizen was poised to go on a rampage, anything that could help the soul society was desperately needed. Byakuya sighed, and decided to make a judgement call. "Lets have our group go down there, and try to see if we're compatible with those eggs." He paused at something thumping down on his shoulder and looked over.

It was Zerimon, the baby digimon was snuggling into his shoulder and into his hair. "Oooooh, you're hair is so soft. What's your name?"

"Byakuya, Byakuya Kuchiki." Byakuya smiled and reached up to scratch Zerimon's head gently.

"Ichigo-niichan to Byakuya-niisama." Zerimon said in a singsong voice, wrapping his tail around Byakuya's neck like a scarf. (5)

The normally icy Kuchiki inwardly felt his heart melt. Byakuya somehow felt that this little creature was meant to be sitting on his neck. Ichigo chuckled. "awww, how cute. Is ickle Byakuya Kuchiki gonna be mister mommy?"

Ichigo found himself playfully shoved on his back on the rooftop they were standing on and then Byakuya was taking off over the roofs of Yokohama with Zerimon cheering him on "FASTER FASTER FASTER!" Ichigo took off after him, chasing Byakuya all the way back to Miki's house. The two retrieved their gigai from a nearby convienance store where the mod souls had been occupying themselves listening for and looking for any information on the digimon.

When they entered Zerimon was giggling happily from Byakuya's shoulder. The living room was empty, so Ichigo made tea for them and kept a third cup on the tray. When Byakuya quirked his brow Ichigo replied. "For Rukia when she comes home. I think everyone's out looking for hollows to kill."

"What about the others?"

"if they come back before Rukia I'll go make more." Ichigo poured some for him and Byakuya. Zerimon sniffed the tea pot. "When you get bigger Zerimon you can have some." Ichigo told the baby digimon. "This is a grownup drink."

"mkay." Zerimon inhaled the steam. "it smells so soothing and calm. Are you sure I can't have some?"

"When you're /older./" Byakuya told Zerimon as he sipped from his cup. "its called tea. Its a very nice drink but it makes children hyperactive."

Zerimon yawned. "Really? Cause the smell is so soothing it makes me want to sleep." He hopped up into Byakuya's lap and closed his eyes, and Ichigo chuckled, feeling slightly jealous.

There was a knock on the door, and Ichigo went to answer. He was surprised when he had to look down to see the visitor. "I am sorry to interrupt." Kudamon said politely. "Sampson wanted me to have a word with you and your friends er..."

"its just me and Byakuya."

"Well, may I come in?"

"of course." Ichigo let Kudamon in. "I get the feeling its your master's safehouse."

"Actually it belongs to DATS, but same idea. Still, i'm normally polite." Kudamon hopped up onto the couch. "I never enter someplace where someone might be sleeping or eating without asking permission." He curled up into a ball. "Oh, you found a baby digimon."

"He's looking for his sister." Ichigo replied. "he was with a nest of others."

"Yes Homer called DATS about the eggs. They won't be movable until they've hatched. Thats the baby that was with them?"

"Yes."

"I hatched from Onee-sama's egg along with Onee-sama." Zerimon told Kudamon. "She grew lots faster than I did. Thats why even though we're twins she's Onee-sama! But when Onee-sama was gone I tried to take care of the eggs but I was just too small."

"Its okay, Megumi and Yoshino are clucking over them, last I checked Miki's arm is in a sling. She's up in the attic with pawnchessmon. You know, Rukia very much upset her this morning. Miki has had pawnchessmon since he was an egg. Funny how a small argument between humans can rage out of control. I'm curious though, Ichigo, where do you know these people from."

"I train in martial arts and kendo." Ichigo replied. "They're from my dojo back in Karakura. Byakuya's almost ready to become a trainer there." He frowned. "Look, Kudamon I've been thinking about those eggs, they need a human to keep them from going berserk right?"

"yes, and Dats is starting to relax its attitude about civilian digimon partnerships. When we found stable ones right here in Japan we realized that, even after all we've fought and won, we still have more to learn. So we postponed closing the digital gate in order to try and examine this situation more closely. The fact of the matter is however that we are still a defense organization, if a digimon attacks a human, we will send it back to the digital world as an egg. Digimon don't die, their data is automatically reborn as an egg except in very special circumstances. So we simply turn them back into an egg and send them to the digital world. In the case of eggs though, we take the best care of them we possibly can and if we can't find a compatible human we wait and search to try and find one."

"You've got a bunch of humans right here right? So try us?"

"hmmm, an interesting idea." Kudamon smiled. "Its exactly what I was thinking. I want there to be more digimon partners in civilian life to help bring sympathy for them. We are sentient beings after all, but over the years when digimon have become confused they've gone berserk and these instances have bred fear of them."

Byakuya smiled. "I, personally, would like to keep Zerimon here."

"But I found him!" Ichigo pouted.

Byakuya laughed. "Byakuya-niisama is way way faster! Don't worry Ichigo, you're still nii-chan!" Zerimon said happily.

Kudamon burst out laughing. "Then I guess no matter what we decide, it looks like Zerimon's partner has already been chosen!"

Ichigo pouted cutely at Kudamon. "but... but... I'm the one who found him." He was truly joking around now.

The three of them just laughed and ichigo got up to get another cup so Kudamon could have some tea.

* * *

1. Picture Death the Kid freaking out over toilet paper, now picture Ken with the same expression freaking out over the pots and pans not being in the right box.

2. in the dub its "double star" but i'm fond of the myth of Kusanagi (the sub name for the attack) so i'm using it

3. Oniisama is honored brother, (what Rukia calls Byakuya), the opposite of that is Oneesama, the formal form of Oneechan.

4. Translation: How do you do big brother Ichigo?

5. Translation: Big brother Ichigo and Big brother Byakuya


End file.
